BETWEEN OR BEHIND
by jinwonie dawson alberch
Summary: Aku ini apa untukmu? Benarkah aku ini sahabatmu? Maaf, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Tapi, aku juga tak bermaksud membawa dia dalam hubungan kita. Benarkah kau mencintainya? Apakah sudah tak ada kesempatan untukku? Jika begitu, kumohon jangan ganggu hubungan kami. Joshua, Scoups, Jeonghan, Doyoon


BETWEEN OR BEHIND

Cast : Jisoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Doyoon, dll

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Hurt

Rated : M

Summary : Aku ini apa untukmu? Benarkah aku ini sahabatmu? Maaf, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Tapi, aku juga tak bermaksud membawa dia dalam hubungan kita. Benarkah kau mencintainya? Apakah sudah tak ada kesempatan untukku? Jika begitu, kumohon jangan ganggu hubungan kami.

* * *

.

.

"Oh hai, kau pasti Joshua?" Aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Reflek aku menoleh dan melihat seorang namja dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku.

"Hai" akupun balas tersenyum kepadanya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk menjadi trainee di Pledis. Aku benar-benar tak tau siapapun disini.

"Namaku Seungcheol. Kau trainee baru kan? Selamat datang di Pledis." Jadi namanya Seungcheol ya, semoga dia mau berteman denganku.

"Iya, terima kasih Seungcheol-ssi."

"Tak perlu menggunakan bahasa seformal itu denganku Joshua, karena kita kan seumuran." Namja ini senang sekali tersenyum, benar-benar terlihat tampan.

"Ah baiklah Seungcheol-ah. Kau juga panggil saja aku Jisoo, itu nama korea ku. Dan darimana kau tau kalau kita seumuran?"

"Aku melihat biodata mu kemarin." Oh jadi dia sudah tau tentang aku. Aku juga harus mencari tahu tentang pemuda tampan yang murah senyum ini.

Setelah perkenalan itu, diapun mengajakku untuk bergabung dan berkenalan dengan trainee lain. Ada banyak trainee yang satu grup denganku dan mereka semua tampak hebat. Aku jadi merasa tidak percaya diri. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah, aku jauh-jauh dari LA untuk menggapai impianku. Lagipula mereka semua sangat baik terhadapku, sepertinya aku akan sangat betah berada disini bersama mereka semua.

* * *

.

.

Seiring waktu berlalu aku semakin akrab dengan mereka semua terutama Seungcheol. Sekarang, dimana ada Choi Seungcheol pasti ada Hong Jisoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku dan Seungcheol kini telah bersahabat baik, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia selalu mengajariku dance dan menyemangatiku saat Soonyoung memarahiku karena gerakanku salah terus. Akupun juga sering mengajari Sungcheol beramain gitar. Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang mengajarinya bermain gitar di studio pasca latihan koreografi. Hanya ada kami berdua disini, jadi aku bisa dengan puas memandangi wajah tampannya tanpa ada gangguan dari orang lain.

"Jisoo-ya, ini benar-benar sulit." Lagi-lagi ia mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya memainkan alat musik kesukaanku ini.

"Ini mudah jika kau tak banyak bicara dan mengeluh Choi."

"Jis, aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya." Inilah yang aku takutkan selama ini. Aku tau jika selama ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tau jika selama ini Seungcheol mencintai orang itu, salah satu teman kami. Namja cantik itu, seharusnya aku juga tau jika suatu saat nanti aku harus siap kehilangan Seungcheol.

"Nyatakan saja Cheol-ah jika kau benar-benar mencintainya." Jawabku bergetar menahan rasa sedih yang entah mengapa membuat dadaku terasa nyeri.

"Aku takut ia menolakku Jis."

"Ia tak akan menolakmu Cheol, percaya padaku. Tak ada satu orangpun yang mampu menolak Choi Seungcheol." Apa aku terdengar bodoh? Aku tahu seharusnya aku mencegahnya bukan malah mendukungnya bukan.

"Terima kasih Jisoo-ya, doakan aku berhasil." Ia terlihat bersemangat sekali. Semoga kau bahagia Seungcheol-ah.

.

"Jis, aku dan Doyoon resmi berpacaran sekarang. Terima kasih ya Jisoo chagi." Aku sudah tak kaget lagi karena aku tau jika selama ini Doyoon juga mencintai Seungcheol.

"Selamat ya Cheol-ah."

"Yack! Hong Jisoo, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat." Tak tahukah jika semua ini karena dirimu? Aku sakit karena mu Cheol.

"Aku baik-baik saja Cheol-ah." Ia menatapku tajam mencoba menelisik apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku mencoba tersenyum meskipun ini sangat sakit. Tapi aku tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

"Kau tau Jis, ternyata selama ini Doyoon juga mencintaiku. Dia benar-benar sangat cantik seperti seorang malaikat." Aku membiarkan Seungcheol bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Doyoon, toh aku juga sudah sering mendengarnya bercerita tentang namja cantik itu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih selama satu jam, akhirnya Seungcheol harus pergi karena ada kencan dengan Doyoon. Aku merasa sedih sih, tapi disisi lain kali ini aku bersyukur karena akhirnya aku terbebas dari ocehan Seungcheol tentang Doyoon nya itu.

Aku akui Doyoon benar-benar sangat cantik, ia merupakan trainee tercantik di grup kam-auwww..

"Aduh sakit." Aku memegang pantat seksiku yang baru saja mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menabrakku?

"Ah, mianhe. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja menabrakmu."

Oh my God! Ini tidak mungkin, rasa sakit di bagian belakangku tiba-tiba menghilang. Sepertinya yang baru saja menabrakku adalah seorang malaikat. Jika dia malaikat kematian, aku rela mati asal bisa bersamanya. Tapi ia tak mungkin malaikat kematian, ia terlalu cantik.

"Hei, maaf apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa diam saja?" akupun tersadar dari lamunan gilaku karena malaikat, eh maksudku namja yang tadi meabrakku menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku.

"Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja. Kau siapa? Aku baru pertama kali melihat malaikat, eh maksudku aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Aku benar-benar dibuat gugup oleh namja cantik ini.

"Namaku Yoon Jeonghan, kau bisa memanggilku Jeonghan. Aku trainee baru untuk seventeen." Terima kasih Tuhan, kau terlalu baik padaku karena telah mengirimkan malaikatmu yang cantik ini untuk menemaniku. Mulai sekarang aku cabut perkataanku tadi. Bukan Doyoon yang paling cantik di grup kami, tapi Jeonghan.

"Namaku Hong Jisoo, kau bisa memanggilku Jisoo. Aku juga trainee untuk seventeen. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jeonghan."

"Hai Jisoo, berapa usiamu?"

"Aku kelahiran 95, kalau kau?"

"Wah kita seumuran, aku juga kelahiran 95. Aku senang sekali mempunyai teman yang seumuran denganku." Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia, aku seperti melihat cahaya dan bunga-bunga disekitar wajahnya.

"Aku mulai gila."

"Eh, kenapa Jis?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku berusaha agar terlihat senormal mungkin di hadapan namja ini.

"Kenapa studio sepi sekali?" benar juga, hari ini yang lainnya memang sedang menikmati liburan sehari mereka entah untuk istirahat, bermain, atau bahkan berkencan. Mengingatnya membuatku merasakan sakit itu lagi.

"Hari ini mereka semua sedang libur sehari. Aku di studio karena memang sedang tidak ada kegiatan saja."

"Oh, jadi begitu ya. Yaaaah, padahal aku sudah terlanjur kesini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe sebelah saja. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi." Aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk terus melihat wajah cantiknya, jadi aku ajak saja ia pergi. Tapi ini aku bukan ingin memodusinya ya.

"Baiklah Jisoo, dari pada aku langsung pulang begitu saja. Tapi apa kau tidak sedang sibuk?"

"Tentu saja tidak, hari ini kan libur. Lagipula aku juga lapar sekali. Ayo!" Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa pergi bersama namja cantik yang berwajah bak malaikat ini.

.

Sesampainya di cafe, kami berdua memesan makanan dan minuman sembari mengobrol dan bercanda. Aku tak menyangka dibalik wajah malaikatnya itu Jeonghan merupakan sosok yang sangat jahil dan humoris. Aku tak henti-hentinya dibuat tertawa dan tersenyum karena tingkah dan celotehnya. Andai saja malaikat di depanku ini benar-benar dapat aku miliki. Bicara apa aku ini? Bukankah aku baru saja patah hati karena Seungcheol? Tapi aku benar-benar dapat melupakan rasa sakit hatiku pada Seungcheol saat bersama dengan Jeonghan. Ditengah obrolan kami, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang kukenal menyapaku.

"Lhoh Jisoo, kau ternyata disini juga." Panjang umur sekali orang ini. Ia terlihat tidak sendirian karena memang ada Doyoon yang setia bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Oh hai Cheol, Yoon. Aku sedang makan disini, tapi aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kalian berkencan disini."

"Ehm Jis, siapa namja yang sedang bersamamu ini?" Oh iya aku lupa mengenalkan Jeonghan. Untung Doyoon menanyakannya.

"Ah iya, ini Jeonghan. Dia trainee baru di seventeen. Dan Jeonghan, mereka ini juga trainee seventeen. Dia Seungcheol, leader dari seventeen dan dia Doyoon kekasihnya."

"Hai Jeonghan, aku Doyoon salam kenal." Doyoon menyapa Jeonghan dengan senyum manis khasnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Seungcheol, entah mengapa ia tampak seperti tidak suka pada Jeonghan.

* * *

.

.

Jeonghan akhirnya dapat beradaptasi dengan member yang lain meskipun ia masih banyak menempeliku sih. Tapi itu tak masalah untukku, siapa sih yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan malaikat cantik sepertinya? Oh aku lupa, ada yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Jeonghan dan ia adalah Choi Seungcheol. Ia benar-benar seperti tak menyukai kehadiran Jeonghan di seventeen. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyukai namja itu. Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya Jis!"

"Memang kenapa Cheol-ah? Dia sangat baik padaku."

"Dia seperti memiliki niat jahat padamu Jis."

"Niat jahat bagaimana? Lihatlah, wajahnya saja seperti malaikat begitu kok."

"Wajah bisa saja menipu Jis. Kau tak tahu saja kalau ia bisa saja menerkammu kapanpun kau lemah. Dan lihat itu, ia menyeringai padamu."

"Yang benar saja tuan Choi. Dia bukannya menyeringai, tapi dia sedang tersenyum padaku. Lagipula jika orang-orang ditanya siapa yang lebih seperti orang jahat, mereka akan menjawab kau Cheol bukannya Jeonghan."

"Aish, pokoknya aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, jadi lebih baik kau mengurusi saja kekasihmu itu daripada mencampuri hubunganku dengan Jeonghan. Lagipula Cheol, aku sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Jeonghan karena aku rasa aku mulai mencintainya."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ini ceritanya twoshot. Jadi besok adalah chapter terakhirnya. Aku bagi cerita ini jadi twoshot karena takut kepanjangan dan ngebuat bosen. Ini cerita sebelum cerita I Can't Be Yours. Jadi pas mereka masih trainee. Chapter depan ada NC makanya masuk ke rated M. NC nya siapa baca aja sendiri ya ntar.

REVIEW NYA YA


End file.
